footballfandomcom-20200223-history
1991-92 in English football
The 1991–92 season was the 112th season of competitive football in England. Overview First Division The last league championship before the creation of the Premier League was won by Leeds United who overhauled Manchester United thanks to the efforts of, among others, Gordon Strachan, Lee Chapman, David Batty, Gary Speed, Gary McAllister and Eric Cantona. After runners-up Manchester United came newly promoted Sheffield Wednesday. Defending champions Arsenal slipped to fourth place and were never a serious threat to retain their title. The previous season's runners-up Liverpool dropped to sixth, below Manchester City, in their first full season under the management of Graeme Souness. It was Liverpool's first finish outside the top two since 1981. Newly promoted West Ham United were relegated in bottom place, with another newly promoted side – Notts County – following days later. The last day of the season saw Luton Town lose their top flight status after ten seasons. Second Division John Lyall took Ipswich Town back to the First Division after a six-year absence. The Suffolk club were followed by runners-up Middlesbrough, but it was play-off winners Blackburn Rovers whose promotion made the biggest headlines. Bankrolled by millionaire chairman Jack Walker and managed by former Liverpool boss Kenny Dalglish, Rovers beat Leicester City 1–0 in the play-off final to end a 26-year absence from the top flight. The Second Division relegation places were occupied by Port Vale, Plymouth Argyle and Brighton & Hove Albion. Brighton had been losing finalists in the play-offs just twelve months before going down, but their fortunes had been ruined by financial problems and the loss of striker Mike Small to West Ham United in the 1991 close season. Third Division New manager Phil Holder guided Brentford to a surprise Third Division championship success, while Terry Cooper's Birmingham City occupied the runners-up spot. The play-offs were won by Chris Turner's Peterborough United. The Third Division relegation zone was occupied by Shrewsbury Town, Bury, Torquay United and Darlington. Fourth Division Burnley won the Fourth Division title and became the second team, after Wolverhampton Wanderers, to have been the champions of all four divisions of the Football League. Also going up were Rotherham United, Mansfield Town and play-off winners Blackpool. On 25 March 1992, Aldershot were declared bankrupt and obliged to resign from the Football League following a long battle to stay afloat – their record was expunged. Carlisle United finished bottom, but there was no relegation from the league in the 1991-92 season. Conference champions Colchester United returned to the league after a two-year absence. FA Cup Liverpool's Graeme Souness compensated for a disappointing season in the league by winning the FA Cup. They beat Second Division underdogs Sunderland 2–0 in the final. League Cup Manchester United missed out on the league title but achieved success in the League Cup with a 1–0 triumph against Nottingham Forest in the final. League Tables First Division Second Division Third Division Fourth Division Conference National Cup finals FA Cup Football League Cup FA Community Shield Football League Trophy FA Trophy FA Vase See also *English Managerial changes 1991-92 External links Category:English football seasons